


A New Life

by ChristinaH123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaH123/pseuds/ChristinaH123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, a young omega, is about to be sold to his new Alpha. His Alpha, however, is different from what Castiel was told. Instead of just using Castiel, the Alpha actually seems to care about Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Father, please!" Castiel begged as a black collar was strapped around his neck. "I don't want to be mated. Please, stop this!" He had no doubt in his mind his father might beat him for begging and crying but Castiel was terrified. He didn't want to be sold to an alpha he never met before. His father forced him to his knees painfully so that the collar could be secured properly. The omega could only hope his new alpha wouldn't beat him as much as his father did.

Dean smiled smugly as he entered the room where he would pick up his new Omega, with his brother dragging behind him. As soon as Dean saw the Omega, he stopped dead in his tracks. He never knew that an Omega could be that handsome. The man holding the leash smiled at him. "You must be Dean! Have you paid in full?" Dean nodded as the leash was thrust into his hands. "Be careful with this one. He can be a real troublemaker and needs to learn manners still." Dean nodded and held the leash firmly in his hands.  
Castiel stared down at the floor resolutely, forcing back his own tears. No amount of begging would change this, he knew that now. His father had sold him to this Alpha, and there he would remain until the man grew tired of him, if he did at all. Terrified of his new 'owner' Castiel didn't fight as the leash changed hands. He stayed silent as he watched his father's feet walk out of the room.

Dean looked down and smiled at the young Omega. "Come on. Let's get you home." As they walked, Dean noticed the Omegas body was covered in bruises and scratches. They didn't look like scratches from fights though. Instead, they looked like he had gotten a multiple beatings and just let it happen. And from his shy behavior, Dean could tell he didn't stand up for himself. "I'm Dean by the way."

"Castiel," the omega returned softly, keep his eyes down and his body language submissive. He didn't want the Alpha to feel as though he had to beat obedience into him. He just didn't want to be hurt anymore, in all honesty. If he was to be condemned to this life, Castiel wasn't going to fight it. Dean smiled and looked back to see if they were being watched by the man any more. When he noticed they weren't Dean stepped a little closer to Castiel and whispered so Sam, who was a few paces in front, couldn't hear them. "Those bruises. Did he do them to you?"

Castiel glanced up at his Alpha, meeting bright green eyes for the first time, before casting them down again. He nodded. "Yes," he added softly. "My father gave them to me." Dean side glanced at Castiel, anger flooding his body. "The good thing is you are out of there now. He can't hurt you anymore. Alright?" Dean was hoping that the Omega would start to trust him, even if he was shy. Castiel nodded. Maybe his father wouldn't hurt him, but that didn't mean Dean wouldn't. He watched the way the Alpha tensed, and he wondered if he could be feeling possessive or territorial already.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean noticed as they approached the car that the collar Castiel was wearing was digging in to his skin tightly. Anger yet again surged through Dean as he saw how tight the collar was. Dean never really believed in collars as they meant that no trust was between the pair. Dean looked at Castiel and stepped closer carefully raising his hands. Castiel's breathing hitched as Dean raised his hands, and he flinched away from the Alpha before he realized what he was doing. The Omega dipped his head down again and mumbled an apology, waiting to be hit.

Dean frowned as he realized how terrified Castiel was. He put one hand under Castiel’s chin to lift his head as the other hand smoothed down the Omegas hair. "You don't have to be afraid of me Castiel." Dean unhooked the collar and threw it down in disgust. "I don't believe in those things." Castiel nearly gasped when he could breathe again. He looked at Dean, not understanding why he would take the collar off until he threw it and muttered. It took everything he had not to lean into the gentle touches, because then he was look desperate and needy, and besides, he didn't trust Dean. If he really had nothing to fear from the Alpha, why would he be in a place like this in the first place?

Dean opened the door up for Castiel and closed it behind him, then got in his own seat as Sam spoke up. "Should we take him to Bobby's or to stay with Ellen and Jo? They will make sure he’s fine." Dean knew that Sam could tell he cared for the Omega over any of the others that they set free. "We should take him to Ellen’s. We will be able to check up on him often to see how he is then."

Castiel drew his legs up to his chest, tucking his chin on top of them. Take him to...where? Who were Ellen and Jo? What did they mean check up on him often? Castiel tried to think of an explanation when it suddenly hit him. "Y-You bought me to put me in a whorehouse?" he whispered, terrified. He'd heard of that happening, Alphas making places where they kept Omegas for pleasure, but he never thought it would happen to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean frowned. Did he really not trust anybody? A little hurt, Dean chuckled slightly. "No. Like I said, you don't have to be afraid of me Castiel. I bought you, so that you are free. Ellen and Jo are going to give you a place to live so you can start a new life. A better one." The Omega blinked. Oh...well, that was much unexpected. He'd never really heard of this happening before. "So I'm free," he echoed, looking up at the two Alphas with a confused and slightly weary look, though hope shined in his eyes.

Dean smiled as he pulled into Ellens driveway. "Completely free." Realizing what happens next, Dean frowned. He knows he would see the Omega sometimes, but not as often as he would hope. He felt very protective of him already. To hide his emotions, Dean hopped out of the car and opened the door for Castiel. Castiel peeked out from the door, looking at the house before him. He climbed out, his arms wrapped around himself. He was still very wary, and rightly so, because this really seemed too good to be true.  
Dean gently wrapped his arm around Castiels shoulders, noticing his shyness. "Cas. Don't worry. I wouldn't even think about leaving you with them if I knew they were bad." Dean had hoped this would let Castiel know that he actually cared about him. Castiel looked at Dean, and he saw the sincerity in the man's eyes and the imploring way he looked at Castiel, as though begging for his approval. The Omega nodded and leaned against the Alpha. "Thank you Dean," he said softly.

Dean smiled and tightened his grip lightly on Castiel, to let him know he is safe in Deans arms. As they approached the door, Sam was already talking to Ellen and Jo. "Dean! Castiel! Welcome home." Dean looked at Ellen confused. He only knew that Cas was staying here. "I asked Ellen if we could stay here for a little. Driving in a car for hours is tiring." Dean smiled as he understood what Sam did and looked at Cas. "I guess you are stuck with me for a little while longer Cas."


	4. Chapter 4

The woman at the door seemed kind enough. She didn't look menacing and she wasn't glaring at him, and she said welcome home...maybe...maybe this could be a home for him, since he'd never had one growing up with his father. When Dean called him the shortened version of his name, Castiel's head tilted to the side. "Cas?" he asked. Dean, just realizing he was calling Castiel 'Cas' tensed up and started fiddling nervously. "Uhhhhh... I ummmmm... I meant Castiel." Dean could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he looked down. Never before, had Dean been this nervous. In the background, he could hear Ellen and Jo cooing and Sam cracking up.

"No I...I've never had a nickname before," the young Omega replied softly. He put his hand on Dean's arm and gave him a smile. "I...I like it," he replied. Dean smiled up at Castiel again and rested his arm around his waist, pulling his closer. "Well then Cas. Let’s go inside and get situated." Dean led Castiel inside as he still heard Ellen and Jo muttering about how adorable they were. Castiel didn't know why, but he felt more at ease with Dean than he had before. So he didn't flinch or move away in discomfort when the Alpha wrapped his arms around him. Instead, he leaned into him. Dean sat down on the couch and gently pulled Cas to sit next to him. Once Ellen Jo and Sam calmed down, they joined the two but sat on the other couch. Jo started up a conversation with Castiel as Dean just closed his eyes.

"I'm seventeen," Castiel answered Jo's question with a small smile. The girl exclaimed, saying that she was the same age and that she was happy to finally have someone her age in the house. Dean smiled as he heard Jo and Castiel interacting. A few moments later, Dean rested his head on Cas' shoulder. He had no idea why, but Dean felt like he was starting to become putty in the Omegas hands. Castiel didn't understand why he and Dean seemed to be getting along better. Maybe it was the more relaxed environment, but he knew he didn't mind when Dean put his head on his shoulder. In fact, the Omega found it sort of...sweet.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean opened one eye and noticed Jo, Ellen and Sam quietly leave the room. Dean looked up at Cas from his shoulder and smiled. "Hey Cas?" He muttered lowly. "You trust me right? Like, you know I won’t hurt you at all. Right?" Castiel became very confused when the other began to leave. At Dean's question, he nodded. "Yes Dean," he said, sounding puzzled still. Dean smiled and snuggled in closer to Castiel. "Good." As he spoke, his lips grazed Cas' neck in a feather like touch.

As Dean's lips grazed the bruise the collar had left behind, Castiel found himself suppressing a shiver. Dean, who felt Cas shiver and knew exactly what is was from, purposely did it again to see what his reaction would be this time. Dean hoped it would have another positive reaction.

"D-Dean?" Castiel practically squeaked as he shivered again, turning his eyes to the Alpha. Dean smiled and hid his face in Cas' neck. "Yes Cas?" This time, Dean lightly kissed Cas' neck. "W-What are you doing?' Castiel asked, not afraid...exactly, just extremely nervous and self-conscious.

Dean pulled his head up and looked Cas in the eyes. "I know we just met and everything.. But I feel strongly about you... I think you are my mate..." Dean was actually very nervous as he said this. He had no idea why, but he was.


End file.
